DESCRIPTION: Program Characteristics: This predoctoral program in the Department of Oncology of the McArdle Laboratory for Cancer Research at the University of Wisconsin is now in its twentieth year. Dr. Bill Sugden has been the director since 1987; Dr. Henry Pitot was the previous director. Seventeen faculty, with both basic and clinical science credentials, direct a total of 38 students. Trainees have an established curriculum of coursework, examinations, seminars, and research. There is a decided cancer focus in the required curriculum. The average length of time for completion of the requirements for the Ph.D. degree is 5.5 years. Trainees are supervised by individual mentors and through a committee structure. Approximately two-thirds of eligible predoctoral students are supported for at least part of their period in graduate school.